Harry Potter Ficlets
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Very short plot ideas for the Harry Potter Universe. These "Ficlets" will describe a plot which can usually be based off the "What if" premise. Chapters are not edited or very long. Plots are basic and made "on-the-fly".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a drabble of the Potterverse. I do not own Harry Potter or make any claims to the marvelously ficticious world that the great JKR has made. Don't dispute me or my Technicolor Rudabegas!

Summary: What if James' family were much more "conservative" than we have been led to believe?

James Potter was nervous. Today was the day that would define the rest of his life. Today was the day that he would be changed forever. Today was the day that he was going to tell his parents.

Walking into the study of the old Victorian Manor that the Potter family called home, James addressed his parents in a very serious and slightly nervous tone. "Mother, Father, I need to have a moment if you please," James said as he guided his mother to her favorite sofa. "Something major has happened and I wanted to be the one to share the news with you before anyone let something slip to the society pages." James' mother sharpened her gaze and tilted her head to observe him with her keen eye.

The years had been kind to Vivian Miranda Bonham Potter. Even though she was nearing her fifty-seventh birthday, she was a stunning model of beauty, grace, charm, wit, and poised perfection. From her delicately styled, still naturally black, hair to the fringe of her stylish black evening gown, Mother Potter was a picture perfect example of elegance.

"What exactly are you trying to tell your mother and I Phillip? You know that we can't handle many more surprises; especially not after that stunt your cousin Sirius pulled with his family last summer." Spoke James' distinguished father Harrison George Michael Potter. Although his father walked with a bad limp, a result of serving in His Majesties Armed Forces during the Second Great War, Harrison seated himself and called an elf for a drink and cigar. "Thank you Mindy," he told the elf as she placed his brandy and cigar box on the end table by his chair. "Would you care for a cigar or drink James? Your of age now, and I dare say with some of the troubles you face you deserve a bit of fortification."

"Thank you father but no, I have to work this evening and can't risk my squad leader, Amelia Bones, finding out I knocked one back before I came in." James said politely brushing his father off. "Now as I was saying there is something very important that has happened and I need to tell you both so that no one surprises you with it…"

"Oh spit it out already son! How many times have I told you that you won't go anywhere in life until you've gone there! Spit it out man." Harrison exclaimed after releasing a rather large cloud of strawberry scented pink smoke.

"I got a muggle-born witch pregnant." An ashamed James stated as he looked at the floor.

Silence reigned in the room as James' parents processed what he had just shared with them. Slowly, ever so slowly, the color returned to Vivian's cheeks. Looking at her husband, they seemed to have a silent conversation in the span of only a second.

Finally fining her voice Vivian spoke up. "I say James, do her parents know? What do they say about this," Vivian asked as she tried to process this information.

"As far as I know she hasn't told anyone else but me. It was only supposed to be a one night stand!" James broke down and began sobbing next to his supportive mother. "I know what you are thinking of me right now, but don't judge me. It was only to be a one time thing you know? I was getting "it" out of my system before the marriage to Beatrice. What am I to do?" James sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"You know son," his mother patted him on the head as he whimpered; "in my day there was only one solution to a situation like this. The parents of the young lady would send her away to a "lady's camp" and this situation would be resolved. I know about one such camp that meets in the country, Sussex, just off the A23." Looking to her husband he nodded. "We would be more than happy to pay for her tuition to this camp and see that the child is given a good home."

"I don't know mother; I'm just so confused right now. I feel proud that I'm going to be a father, but I'm so scared. I'm also embarrassed that she is what she is." James admitted as he stared at the floor.

"Now son, buck up! I raised you to be a man damn it. I will not have you moping about just because some whore caught your eye! Deal with the consequences like a man. You were raised to act differently, to ignore these lower class people, yet the first chance you get you diddle around and now look at you! You are a Potter damn it, start acting like one! Your mother is right. We'll convince this girl to go to the camp and give the child up. We'll not abandon him; Potters stick with their own after all." Harrison gruffed as he struggled to his feet.

Struggling to James' side Harrison continued. "You will invite the girl and her family here for the weekend. We will handle the parents, you convince the girl that this is the right thing to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and speak with our barrister. This situation calls for quite a few delicate legal somersaults, and I have no desire to loose custody of the child once we have him." Harrison made his way to the arch o the door when he turned and spoke to James in a very grave and serious tone, "You know that you will have to give custody of the child to us, and that she will likely never see it again?"

"Yes father that is why it's so painful. I never meant for her to go through this pain." James spoke as he looked his father in the eye.

"So long as you know, what was her name and address? We'll need that for the paperwork."

Vivian squeezed James' shoulder in reassurance as he sighed out the sentence that would chance the course of destiny and radically alter the foreseeable future.

"Lily Evans, she lives in Surry somewhere." Whether those changes would be for good or bad, the world had yet to find out.


	2. No, No, No! Bad TV!

Lucius Malfoy was having a splendid day. He had woken at promptly seven o'clock in the morning, had a scrumptious morning meal that his talented and petit wife had made, and his morning bowel movement left no residue…life was good if you were a Malfoy.

After he arrived at the ministry for his daily "meeting" with the minister Lucius left for home, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his one and only son whom he had vested his heart and soul.

"Father, Mother! I'm home from yet another eventful year at Hogwarts! Would you like to join me in the lounge as I recant the whimsical happenings and childish banter that I partook in this year?" Draco Malfoy practically sang as he skipped through the entrance of Malfoy Manor to his parents which were just off the entry way in the dinning room.

"Narcissa! It's our darling little child, returned to us at last! Come, we must greet him and offer him our love and affection which will reassure him that we care more for his mental well being rather than his performance in trivial classes such as potions, arithmacy, and other such garbage." Lucius exclaimed to his wife with a tear in his eye.

"Oh my darling husband, our little manly-man is finally home. I must run and fetch the blanket that I stitched for him as I eagerly awaited his return. Ah! My darling little boy has come back to me. He loves his mummy! He loves his mummy!" Narcissa bawled as she sped through the halls of the decadent manor, searching for the fabrication she had only finished by staying up through the night to finish.

Meanwhile, in the study, Draco was merrily decorating the tables with all the letters that his loving parents had sent to him over the year, as they went well with all of the hand made cards that he had sent to his parents detailing his emotions and wellness.

Finally, after what to the family seemed an eternity but in reality was only 2.5 minutes, Lucius barreled into the study and embraced his son in the only way a father which loves his son can…He slugged the little shit in the chin.

The boxing match that took place would go down in Malfoy family history. For generations fathers had boxed their sons, and mothers had taught their daughters the art of contortion. After all, the men had to be ever so manly and the daughters had to be able to compensate if they were less than perfect…which was impossible if you were a Malfoy.

"Oh Father! You can't get the better hand now, not with how I have developed over the course of the last year." Draco laughed as he led his father to his favorite chair and brought him his paper, pipe, and glass of scotch, "Single Malt Damn It!"

Indeed Draco had more than "developed" over the course of the last year. Upon reaching his seventeenth birthday Draco was still a wispy little sod that would bend in the wind. Yet, suddenly his magical core had started to work in overdrive. Over the course of the last 9 month his core had been doubling in size every two weeks, and this led to many varied physical changes as well.

Where before he had barely been 5'9", he now stood at a respectable 6'. Broad shoulders, a healthy tan, and the development of major muscle mass in all areas of his body only led to his "chiseled" appearance and stature similar to a devout footballer. Strangely though, his voice had not deepened, rather it has risen a bit. However, no one took any notice as they were surely distracted by the 5 o'clock shadow which was beginning to grace the teen.

"Oh the greatest event has happened to me father! Mummy, I have found my one true love. Those eyes, those lips, oh and that hair! Damn! I feel light just remembering some of "activities" that we have engaged in. Oh what orgasmic delight is that voice! It renders me weak in my knees, my heart does flutter, and my bowels do quiver." Draco took on a fond look and his eyes twinkled so brightly that the sun streaming through the window seemed to dim in comparison.

"Oh darling, I am so proud of you! What is the name of the young lady? Your father and I would love to meet with her and her parents. We must make armaments with her family so that you two can be together permanently." Narcissa glowed. There was one universal truth that all people were applicable to. This of course was the pursuit of grandbabies.

"Yes son, who's the lucky lady that will one day become the Lady Baroness Malfoy?" A proud Lucius smirked as he handed his boy a cigar and light.

"Lady?," Draco asked with a confused look on his face. "No, no. There is no lady. His name is Colin and he has the cutest little mole on his left thigh….."

"Noooooooooooooo!" Lucius exclaimed as woke up from the terrible nightmare he had just experienced.

"What is it Lucius? You nearly woke the dead with that howl!" An alert, disheveled, and confused Narcissa asked as she ran in from her suit of rooms adjacent to her husbands.

Before he could answer the door to his room flew open and the fifteen year old Draco flew in, wand draw, searching for the problem that had confronted his family.

"Alright you uncouth ninnies! Show yourselves and meet your fate!" Draco practically screamed as he brandished his wand and fired off several detection and immobilization spells.

"Draco everything is fine! Go back to bed, your father had a bad dream."

"Oh alright, but I swear by my left nut that you will be avenged!" Draco swooped from the room singing God Save the Queen.

"Narcissa, Griffindor does not fit the boy at all," a dejected Lucius said as he went back to sleep.

"I know darling, but he gets that from your side of the family." A sleepy Narcissa said as she went back to her side of the room.

--------------------f------------------------------------f-------------------------------------

The next morning inside the littlest room of 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter awoke with a start. "Damn! That was messed up. That's the last time that I sit up with Dudley watching a Red Dwarf marathon." Harry said as he made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Thinking back on the dream, Harry definitely had no desire to relive that nightmare.


End file.
